XOXO, Hollow girl
by JustmyBluck
Summary: Someone starts a blog in the SH, so what happens when the two certain ex-lovebirds romance becomes what everyone is talking about? Who is Hollow Girl? Well that's something she'll never tell
1. You know you love me

Disclaimer: I own nothing, ok? So if you bug me i will say you have no right.

Set after The NC episode, set to the tone of Gossip Girl,( Im not a fan)

I will update my stories later ok.

Just Hollow Girl's blog, i will give full story later.

* * *

**_Hollow Girl_**

Good evening, Fellow Hollowers, KGleasattack45 sent me the news that L and daughter are once again back in our little corner of the world. KGleasattack45 also says her saw her look longily back

into a certain Diner. So looks like we know why the marriage ended. But when will those certain exes pull themselves together and fall back into each other's arms again? And what about L's fist fight

with C last December? Will problems arouse in those two's Notebook style relationship again? You know i love a good cat fight, Thanks again KGleaseattack45, we owe you one.

You know you love me,

Hollow Girl


	2. That's something i'll never tell

**Disclamer**: My god , i own nothing why does that bother you so much?! I hearby state I do not own Gilmore girls or its characters, i do not own Gossip Girl or its characters, i saw the pilot of theCw show this week on my ipod as a freebie, its pretty good. I might not watch it , i read one of the books and it was a little adult for me.( Mind you im 13, but yes i do know bad words and all the other jazz)

If i did own Gossip Girl i would make Serena date Dan? the not rich not spoiled boy? I don't exactly remember. I don't like the whole rich meets rich kinda romances, i like it if the farm boy won in the end, thank you very much. I am not big on Rogan or litereati, or Narco or Trory, i only like the reigning Lorelei's story sorry if you hate me but its true, Give me JavaJunkie and Chlark only thank you very much. I will update Here ( in your arms) by this weekend i swear! Please Review this story ok, and if you do , you will be very happy.

* * *

She had such a shocked look on her face._Who is this Hollow girl?_she asked herself as she stared at the blog with a photo of herself lookng longfully at something. she looked at all the links and saw a email me one, she clicked on it. "Who are you?" she wrote as she then pressed send , and closed down the window. _My day just keeps getting worse, _she thought ,_ Why are my horrible relationship tendancies a matter of discussion? Aren't there more important things going on? A war? Death? Tom cruise's lose of sanity? and what about imus or Anna Nicole smith? _

_They seemed to be pretty important that they were always on the news . _She went on with her day, normal , same as usaual, dealing with people's problems, and then going to the baby shower, so after it she went home as her daughter went back to school, she settled down on the couch , with a glass of wine, and her laptop. Hollow girl ,was anew website , that was originally just the news from towns meetings , well now apparently it was a gossip website dedicated to the news about the townsfolks. She checked her email , then onto the website utterly shocked by the new post.

**_Hollow Girl_**

**_Spotted: _**

L and L having a heart to heart outside of the party tonight, out of ear range of course, but NoToRiouslife6169 was lucky enough to hear the whole thing, and kind enough to send the whole story.6169 says that the brawny man wannabee broke L's heart by telling her that he was a different person( psh-yeah only his hat has changed), and he sold the sacred boat. Yes, folks te boat the same one, that was like the metaphor for their relationship, a month after the boat appeared L&L headed for rocky water. Why didn't he sell it then? I don't know.But that's somethig we'll find out . But who am i? That's something i'll never tell.

Xoxo,

Hollow Girl.

This shook up Lorelei. She saw at the bottom , the blog poster's instant messenger, so she added her.

_She's online right now._ She clicked on her name and a instant message appeared.

**CoffeeCowgirll :** Chat with me

_HollowGirl:_ About what?

**CoffeeCowgirll:** You know.

* * *

I will update this story in short posts. Sorry guys but this was all i could crank out for now. I will update soon i swear!

Please be nice and review


	3. All i want is everything

Ok next chapter are you all excited are what?

**Review ok?**

**Disclaimer:** I don not own GG or GG! aren't you just so suprised? Ok so most of you all have been either thrilled or upset i wrote tihs. Guess what? With the writers strike I and other's are all you have . **So deal with it!**

* * *

CoffeeCowgirl: You Know what. 

**Hollowgirl:** Ohhh You mean the blog?

CoffeeCowgirl: No, i meant about Britney's shaved head and The OC being canceled what else moron?

**HollowGirl:** And making me angry is a good idea?

CoffeeCowgirl: Just stop writing about me, and my love life.

**HollowGirl:** It's for you're own good, We have all seen how much you miss him.

Coffeecowgirl: Well... Shut up. My life is none of your bussiness. Who is this?

**Hollowgirl:** Hmm, Hmmmmmmm, Not telling you

CoffeeCowgirl: I don't miss him.

**HollowGirl: **Yeah and that old flannel shirt you found in your garage, is in his box or bag or whatever was recently returned to it's owner. Question where is his Box?

Lorelai froze. She knew that she had actually never made a box. She couldn't pull herself to do it. She secretly knew that that part of her life, no matter how painful the ending was, she knew that there was never a happier time in her life, but when Chris moved in she forced her self to put it in bag in the garage. When Luke broke her heart earlier in the week she went back into the garage and pulled out the bag, some people must have seen her do so, What HollowGirl didn't know was that she slept in one of his old shirts. It made her feel like at least she might be connected to him somehow someway.

**HollowGirl: **Just what i thought

( HollowGirl has signed off)

_" I really shouldn't be so mean"_ she thought._" but it's for her own good, She's really missing him"._ No way to turn back now, The blog was out there and for the whole world to see._" No matter how hard she trys we all know._Her phone started ringing, she picked it up.

" Hey Mom"

" Hey Angel listen Mommy being gossiped about by some girl"

" Really Wow"

_" This is for her own good"_ She needs this.

* * *

Shocking! Did you see that?

This is long over due really sorry guys. Thursday is my Birthday and i'm going to party like a rockstar!

Guess what i want for my birthday? REVIEWS!!!!!!!!! Let's stride for 20 ok? My little Enchladias.


	4. Don't you forget about me

**Spoiler:** I own nothing except a undying love of David Borenaz and of Jane Austen. Think this story is weird? Ha! There's stories about Carrie Bradshaw being a vampire slayer! So got a problem with me? Deal with it. Oh , and if your a lorustoper fan wanting to bad mouth this story don't . Sorry i've had a bad day and kinda don't feel happy ok puts on normal face Im better. Sorry i haven't been updating guys . I've just lost a family member and its been hard on my whole family. So , ok on with the story. Is anybody else out there also riding the blair/chuck train :)

Also i dedicate this chapter to glo1196 for giving me the idea for who gossip girl is.

* * *

_" Hey Mom"_

_" Hey Angel listen Mommy being gossiped about by some girl"_

_" Really Wow"_

_" This is for her own good" She needs this._

" Yeah, someone decide to put it out there , my whole life. And someone found out about the shirt! How did they find out?"

" Spies? I don't know."

" Did you tell anyone?"

" No! i didn't"

" No one not even your bff jill?"

" My bff jill does not know"

" Ok well, anyway hopefully Luke doesn't find out or Mommy's moving to Orlando!"

" Haha ok bye"

" Bye"

_Remember don't back down . Oh god i feel so guilty!_

Lukes

" Hey Luke?", kirk yelled.

_Damn it i'm not deaf_

" What, Kirk?" he yelled back bitterly.

" Have you read Hollow girl?"

"Hollow what?"

" Its stars hollow's very own version of Perez Hilton!" Kirk said as he handed his laptop to Luke. Which he was now able to get wifi since April begged to put it in so she could check her email.

**Hollow Girl**

_In other news not regarding the Ross and Rachel of this town. L had quite the shower. With enough clothes to clothe a african baby village.Mr and Mrs. Henderson got into another of their fights. But is it the Ms. South Carolina? or is it because of the stash of hash? When Will L give birth? When will K shipwreck the boat. THE BOAT? and more importantly will LD and LG sort out their differences before i go Naomi Cambell on them. i guess well have to find out. You know theirs more than meets the eye_

_xoxo,_

_Hollow girl_

_Dear god almighty. How? How can anybody think they have the right to do this?_

" Don't worry , Luke i won't gilligan island myself"

_Too bad _, he thought with a chuckle.

" Morons , the both of you", said Babbete.

" Ok, when did my ex-relationships began public domain?", Luke spat out.

" I was talking about you for giving Kirk the boat. and Kirk for being Kirk"

_Looks like LD is a little testy . is it because of the lost love of his life? or is it because of giving away his father's boat? guess we'll have to find out._

* * *

_Sorry times a trillion for not updateing Please review! PUH-LEASE!! REVIEW!!_

_Dan/ Serena._

_and has anybody notice how freakishly Matthew Settle reminds them of Luke? It freaks me out well anyway..._

_You know you better review_

_xoxo,_

_Page_


End file.
